Shadows behind the throne
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Newt fell in love with both Thomas and Minho, but fears neither of them like him back. Gally takes notice of this, and uses it to his advantage. Will Thomas and Minho realise what's going on in time, and help Newt out of his dire situation? Disclaimer: I don't own Maze runner, that honor goes to Mr Dashner. Please read and review. This fanfic will get a total of 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just a talk.**

Having no memories didn't suck as much as you would expect, because quite simply, you remembered nothing, and you didn't care, being in the maze was bad enough to hold all your attention. But feelings, you can't recall a feeling, you experience it, and over time your feelings deepen, as they mean more and more to you. Feelings can't be denied, like basic needs, you must fulfill them. Your stomach growls, so you eat. You're lonely, so you find someone to talk to. No big issues there.

But love, love was a muddle, far more complex then those examples. Newt sighed, as he looked at the maze. Thomas and Minho were in there, exploring their area for today. He regretted not being able to join them, entering the maze terrified him, but now, losing them to the maze seemed a far worse thing. ''They are probably making out. Now stop staring and get to work.'' a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Gally, he loved making Newt anxious about his feelings for both Minho and Thomas. ''Piss off.'' he told Gally, as he turned to stare angrily at the builder. ''Ooh, strong language, coming from you. Face reality Newt, those two shuckheads are into eachother, and here you are, just being their friend, and nothing more, until they realize you are less than that to them. And you could have so much more, if you'd just accept my offer.'' Gally said. Newt snorted. ''I'll be dead and rotting before I accept your offer.'' ''You almost did, and you failed at that too.'' Gally replied. Newt turned red, but before he could strike Gally, he heard Chuck shout, ''They're back!''

''This talk isn't over.'' Gally said. Newt rolled his eyes, before heading towards the gate. Thomas smiled as he talked to Minho. ''Did you happen upon something interesting?'' Newt asked, as he drew closer. Instantly, their laughter stopped, and they turned to Newt with serious faces. ''Not really.'' Thomas said, and Minho nodded. ''It's a maze, pretty much everything looks the same as when you ran around.'' he added.

''See, nothing ever changes. Get some food.'' Gally told the two runners, who shrugged and headed to Frypan. ''Nothing changes around here, Newt. Including their feelings.'' Gally told him, before heading of to the shelter. ''Newt!'' Thomas headed back, making the blond smile. ''Something wrong, Tommy?'' he asked. ''Well, I came back on behalf of Minho. I mean, I don't know why you stopped being a runner, but he doesn't mean it like that. I could tell you what happened over dinner, if you'd like.'' the brunette offered.

Newt couldn't help but smile a bit. That was Thomas for you, always caring, making sure everyone was alright. Tommy was probably his best friend in the whole wide world, or at least the glade, and that kind of sucked. ''I'd love to.'' he told Thomas. ''Great. So, what did Gally just say, because after he said something, you looked as if you were about to kill him, which I understand, but usually you are more patient.'' Thomas rambled. ''Oh, nothing important.'' Newt said, because, really, his feelings for Minho and Thomas weren't that important, right?

''If you say so. Just tell me or Min if he's bothering you though. At times that klunk is just a big bully.'' Thomas said. Newt quirked his eyebrow ''At times?'' he asked. ''At times, most of the time, always. Same difference, seeing he's only got two expressions.'' Thomas shrugged, before holding up an arm. ''May I take you out for dinner?'' he joked. Newt smiled, as he nodded and took the arm. ''Let's grab something to eat.'' he replied, as they headed towards the so-called 'kitchen'.

''What took you shanks so long?'' Minho asked, who was already seated with three plates in front of him. ''No particular reason. Did you skip breakfast, or are you that hungry?'' Newt asked. ''No particular reason doesn't cut it. No, two of these plates are for my friends.'' Minho teased. ''What friends?'' Thomas teased back, as he took one of the plates. ''One of them is a nosy, curious, wannabe runner, and the other has a British accent.'' Minho replied, shoving the other plate to Newt, who silently thanked him, by offering him a nod.

''Doesn't sound familiar to me, do you know those bloody shanks he calls friends, Tommy?'' Newt asked, and the brunette shook his head. ''Oh well, must be a figment of your imagination.'' Newt shrugged. ''Okay, enough of this. How was your day, Newt?'' Thomas asked, before proceeding to take a bite from whatever Frypan had made. ''You know, same old. Supervising the others performing their tasks, watering the unripe vegetables, pick some of the ripe ones. Nothing that special.'' Newt replied. 'Aside from keeping my feelings from you and dealing with a certain asshole, but I'm not telling you something that bothersome.' he added in his mind.

''Jeez, sounds kinda boring.'' Thomas said. ''Sometimes it's more fun, some times more serious.'' Newt explained, before adding, ''Tell me about the maze.'' Minho and Thomas shared a look, before the Asian said, ''It really wasn't that special. We didn't discover an exit, and it was more or less the same as usual. I'm going to the dead-heads. See you later.'' he said, picking up his plate, and walking away.

''Minho!'' Thomas yelled, but Newt stopped him, before the brunette could chase after the other runner. ''He's probably busy. I don't mind, Tommy.'' Newt said. ''He isn't busy, he is... I'm going after him.'' Thomas said, before taking his plate, but adressing Newt once more, ''I'll be back soon.'' he promised. ''It's alright, really...'' Newt said, but Thomas was running of already.

'I just wanted to talk..' Newt thought, before someone sat next to him. ''Told you so, they can't even hang with you for a minute before needing some private time.'' Gally smirked. ''It has been a long day, and they did a lot of work. They are tired, that's all. Is there a reason you keep bothering me, or are just looking for a fight?'' Newt asked. ''Just messing with you, that's all.'' Gally ruffled through Newt's hair, but Newt pushed his hand away.

''I don't appreciate it.'' Newt said, and Gally shrugged. ''I'm trying to help you, wouldn't like seeing you get hurt. But fine, suit yourself. You can always talk to me, you know, when I end up being right.'' Gally told him. ''You're getting on my nerves.'' Newt warned him. ''Better your nerves then your feelings, the first are less delusional.'' Gally said.

''Okay, that's it!'' Newt nearly shouted, grabbing Gally's collar, but before something could occur, Alby arrived, breaking them up. ''Easy Newt. Gally, resume your supper. Newt, follow me.'' he ordered. ''This isn't over.'' Newt hissed, before following his friend towards the woods. Alby was quiet, maybe Newt had gone too far. He had never seen Alby angry before, scared, worried, but not angry. He hoped it wasn't the case, they weren't the first two to fight.

''He was aggravating me.'' Newt said eventually, making Alby stop in his tracks. ''I can see that happening, Gally is difficult at times. Still, you're second in command. You're responsible for everything, and if you argue with Gally, allowing him to get on your nerves, it could go awry. People would stop looking up to you, and wouldn't take you serious any longer. You need to be careful, we both know Gally would love to get a say at how we do things at the glade.'' Alby said.

''No one'd be insane enough to listen to him.'' Newt crossed his arms. ''He knows how to persuade someone. What if I dissappeared one day, and people do start a riot, because he tells them so?'' Alby asked. ''Why are you lecturing me? I know I wasn't exactly in the right, but..'' ''I can lecture him, and he'd do everything in his power to make it happen. I'm warning you, because I'm trying to protect you.'' Alby said, before smiling, ''So... how is your leg doing?'' ''Making small talk?'' Newt asked, and Alby nodded. ''It's doing fine. I'm not able to run, but I can still make myself useful.'' Newt replied.

In the meantime, Thomas had caught up to Minho, who sat, working on the maze. ''You were really mean back there.'' Thomas said. Minho remained silent as he studied the maze build replica. ''Minho, you're hurting him and yourself eventually. He's had a rough day as well, and you don't even want to talk to him.'' Thomas said. ''It's not that I don't want to talk.'' Minho said.

''Then what is it? Why are you being so difficult?'' Thomas questioned, before adding, ''I thought you liked him.'' Minho gave him an odd look. ''Of course I like him. He's my shucking friend.'' he told Thomas. ''I mean... like, ehr never mind that.'' Thomas rambled. Minho gave him another look before shrugging it off. ''It's complicated.'' he told Thomas. ''Nothing you can't talk about, I'm sure.'' Thomas, ever the good soul, told him.

''How can you know?'' Minho asked. ''I assume the bond between you and Newt is strong enough to-'' ''It's not inbetween Newt and me.'' Minho said. ''It kind of is, I mean you ignored him, and-'' Thomas started. ''Not that, I meant the reason why.'' Minho told Thomas, giving him a stern look. ''What do you mean?'' Thomas asked, unsure of what Minho was talking about, but Minho just said, ''Think about it, and you'll understand, eventually. I don't want to hurt any of you, and a good leader takes distance when he's about to hurt some of his loyal friends. Go away.''

''Min, I don't get any of this. Don't make this more confusing then it already is.'' Thomas said. ''Leave me alone.'' Minho nearly hissed. ''Fine. I'm going to see how he's doing, you know, being a good friend. Might want to remember how to be a friend, rather than a leader, shuckface.'' Thomas said, before taking his leave. Minho sighed, why couldn't he be selfish for once? He shook it off before continuing to study the miniature maze some more. There had to be a way out.

Alby and Newt were making their way back when they found someone wandering near the edge of the woods, muttering to himself. ''Ben?'' Newt asked, making the boy look up. His breathing was ragged, and his usually blue eyes were bloodshed. He was holding his right arm against his body, as if in pain. ''Ben, are you alright?'' Alby asked, frowning, but Ben gave no reply.

Alby and Newt shared a look, something was off. ''Get back-up.'' Alby muttered. ''And leave you alone? What if he got stung? This won't end well, both of you could end up dead if you fight.'' Newt reasoned in a hushed voice. ''If we don't do anything, something will happen to the both of us. I won't fight him, for as long as long as I can stall, so act fast.'' Alby said, and Newt nodded, slowly backing off. It wasn't like he could run, and they were close to the center anyway.

As Newt backed away, Alby slowly drew near, but not too close. ''Ben, are you by any chance hurt?'' he asked, trying to confirm whether Ben had gotten stung, or if he was hurt and hiding out here for his own reasons. He soon got his answer, as Ben merely grunted, giving Alby an angry look. ''Ben, this is for your own good, you know what happens next. We're trying to help you, so you must let us. We know you got stung.'' Ben let out a roar, as he charged at Alby.

Newt almost reached the others, maybe he had used his leg a bit too much today, but Alby was in serious trouble. Gally walked up to meet him, probably to talk about what he had said, and why he was right. ''Alby is in danger. I think Ben got stung, he needs back up right now.'' Newt said, before Gally could say anything. Gally's expression turned to worried, before nodding curtly. ''Go rest, I'll get back-up.'' he told Newt.

''But..'' Newt started, but Gally shook his head. ''Your leg is hurt. I'm not going to risk getting you hurt, you need to lead us in case something does happen to Alby. Go on and rest.'' Gally said, before quickly gathering some other people, and heading off to the woods with them. Just in time, as they heard a loud yell. Newt looked over his shoulder in concern, but Gally was right, he was in no condition for combat these days.

He sighed to himself, before walking towards the shed, but making slow progress as his mind kept shifting to Alby and Ben. They were both needed, but Ben could have been stung. Death was most likely to follow after being stung. ''Newt, are you okay?'' Thomas ran up to him. ''Tommy! Not really. I think Ben is stung, and now he and Alby... but Gally already went there. Help.'' he rambled.

''You aren't making any sense. If Ben's stung, then Alby is most likely handling it. Did Gally bring any back-up?'' Thomas asked. Newt nodded slowly. ''Then he should be fine. I don't really know what being stung does, but it can't be that bad, can it?'' Thomas asked. ''It is. It's really bad when you get stung. No one survives being stung. In it's worst case, it gets more victims before the person being stung dies.'' Newt said, but before Thomas could ask more questions, the group from the woods was heading back.

Gally was leading them, as two people were supporting Alby and two others carried a seemingly lifeless Ben, unclear whether he was breathing or not. ''Alby...'' Newt said, wanting to run to the leader, but he could only walk. His legs were done for. ''Gally, what happened?'' Thomas demanded to know. ''Nothing you need to know, greenie.'' Gally said, as he watched Newt stumble and fall to his knees. ''Get Newt, and go to the shack. He needs rest, and he doesn't need to see what happens next, neither do you.'' Gally said.

''Who do you think you are?'' Thomas yelled, but he was pulled back. He looked up to see Minho standing beside him, hand still holding his shoulder. ''Are you alright?'' he asked, and Thomas nodded. ''Then calm down. What's going on?'' he asked Gally. ''Ben got stunned, Alby's hurt, and Newt's legs aren't fully functional anymore. Alby needs medical attention, and I told Thomas to take Newt to the shack. He needs rest, and the both of them don't need to know what happens with Ben.'' Gally explained.

Minho hated to agree, but Gally was right. Newt was close to Ben, friends should be excused from that. ''Thomas, take Newt. I'll go with Alby. Gally, don't mess up and don't make it an ordeal.'' he said. Gally nodded as he made his way to the two carrying Ben, telling them to follow him. ''Minho, why did you agree? What are they going to do to Ben?'' Thomas asked. ''Doesn't matter now. Get Newt away from here, or take Alby to the medical tent. Those are priorities for now.'' Minho said.

''Shuck, Minho, you're being to vague. None of your problems would happen if all of you would communicate clearer.'' Thomas grumbled, before heading over to Newt. ''Need help?'' he asked, and Newt nodded. ''My legs grew tired. Could you help me towards the entrance of the maze?'' Newt asked. ''Orders are to take you to the shack. I'm not sure, but both Minho and Gally said you needed to be there, to rest.'' Thomas said.

Newt snorted, ''They most likely think I can't handle that. But, they have a point, I can't really walk. Do you mind taking me to the shack?'' Thomas shook his head, as he bend down, so Newt could lay an arm over Thomas' shoulder, before helping the blond up. ''What's going on Newt? What happened to your leg? What is going on with Ben, where are they taking them to?'' Thomas asked.

''You ask too much, greenie.'' Newt used Alby's words, making clear he wasn't going to answer the questions. He watched as Minho helped Alby towards the infirmary. ''Ask Alby, he'll decide whether you need to know or not.'' he added. Thomas grumbled something under his breath, but decided not to bother with it any further for now.

''Okay, here's fine. From here on I can handle it.'' Gally told the two boys who had carried Ben. They nodded, before dropping Ben, and heading back, there was some building to be done. ''You can wake up now.'' Gally said, after they were long gone, or at least, sufficiently far away to be out of earshot. Ben grumbled, before he crawled up. ''You promised me freedom in return. I've betrayed my friends with what happened just now, especially Alby and Newt, so you better deliver on that promise, or you'll regret it.'' Ben said.

''I intend to make good on that promise. You should have more faith in me.'' Gally said. ''I don't know, your orders were to take out Alby for a while. Doesn't sound trustworthy to me, Alby is a good person.'' Ben argued. ''And yet you listened.'' Gally said, pointing to the maze. ''Get in, and you'll get your instructions.'' he said. Ben hestitated before stepping in, the doors were already slowly moving.

''You'll leave Newt alone, promise me that much.'' Ben said. Gally merely smirked, before he said, ''I'll see. As for your directions, Ben, you'll find that only a dead man will find his way out. Thank me someday later, that's if we ever meet again.'' Gally said. Ben turned angry before Gally took the large stick next to the door, and pushed the blond further in. ''Enjoy your freedom.'' Gally said. ''You bastar-'' Ben's words got cut off as the doors slammed shut.

Minho slowly entered the shack, after he had taken Alby to the infirmary. He watched as Thomas talked to Newt, the latter laid down on some makeshift bed on the ground. Minho wanted to back off, leave them alone for now, but accidently hit a pot on the floor, making a loud noise, causing both Thomas and Newt to look up. ''How's Alby?'' Newt instantly asked, wanting to get up, but Thomas stopped him.

''He's being taken care off, he wasn't in that bad of a shape. I think he'll be ready to give orders in a few days.'' Minho said, before getting closer, ''How's your leg doing?'' he asked, as he sat down. ''I would be more useful, if I cut it off.'' Newt said, before asking, ''What happened to Ben?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **The Last Greenie**

Newt sighed to himself, as he looked around the group that had gathered at the shack. Alby was still out, and probably wouldn't be able to guide the glade for at least a week. At times such as these, he regretted being the second in command, though it was obvious the others had enough to deal with already.

''So, what do we do now?'' Leave it up to Gally to be straight to the point. He gave Newt an arrogant look, as if questioning him being up for the task. ''We start at what happened. There is no way of avoiding this, but Ben was most likely stung.'' Newt said, causing some rumour. ''What does that mean for the runners?'' Fry pan asked. ''Nothing yet. We're still continuing, right?'' Thomas asked, getting a stern look from Minho.

''We're missing Ben, and Thomas is still learning. We can't afford to go if we get stung during the day. And we never noticed, which means it could be something different from a griever.'' he explained. Even more noise, Newt stopped them, as he simply shouted, ''Shut up! We assume he was stung, for all we know, something was up. Gally, you saw him last. Were there any signs he was stung?'' he asked.

''Jeez, Newt, sorry to break it to you, but I didn't exactly have the time to check, you know. But if you ask me, it did seem he was stung. It can't be something else.'' ''How can you be sure?'' Minho asked. ''I'm not.'' Gally said, before looking at Newt. ''Maybe Minho has a point, we can't afford any casualities.'' he added.

Newt bit his lip, both Gally and Minho had a point. Remaining in the glade without doing anything never caused them any harm, then again, remaining here would mean they'd go insane eventually. ''I think we should continue doing what we did.'' Thomas said. ''You've no say in the matter, greenie.'' Gally hissed, but Newt stood up, ''Why is that, Tommy?'' he asked.

''Really? Asking a newbie? That's a new low.'' Gally said, but Thomas ignored that as he spoke, ''We can't stay here, and do nothing. I'm confident that we're headed somewhere, and I don't think Ben's work was for nothing. We can run in packs, bring makeshift weapons if we must and make the rounds shorter, but we can't stop.'' ''Great, you got us bloody inspired.'' Newt joked, but really, it made sense to him.

''I think we could handle that.'' Minho said, but Gally stood there in disbelief. ''Newt, he's been here for about two weeks. He doesn't know how the glade works, and you allow him to make that call?!'' ''As a matter of fact, I am. I'm still in charge, and Minho agrees. They know the maze best, and know the risks.'' Newt said. ''Let me guess, this isn't you mind speaking, is it? It's your feelings.'' Gally asked. ''Maybe an instinct. Why are you so dead against this?'' Thomas asked, preparing to argue with Gally. Fighting it out was an option, so he braced himself.

''Surely, you're not doing this, right?'' Gally asked, but before he could complain some more, Chuck ran in, before wheezing, ''I'm sorry to interrupt, but the box came up! There is a person in it!'' Newt raised one eyebrow as he said, ''That doesn't make any sense.'' Thomas arrived barely two weeks ago, and usually once a month it came up, with either a person or suplies.

''I know. Here is the craziest part, there something different about this one.'' Chuck sounded nervous. ''What do you mean?'' Newt asked, they couldn't use a geezer, or even worse, an infant. ''Now, I can't be sure, but I think it's a girl.'' Chuck said. There was a short silence in the room, before most of the gladers rushed outside, leaving only five persons in there. ''A girl?'' Gally asked in disbelief, and Chuck shrugged, as he said, ''I think so.''

''Why do you think so?'' Minho asked. ''Well, she had long hair, and seemed more slender. And then there were these weird things on her chest, around this size.'' He held up cupped hands in front of his chest to show what he meant. ''That sounds like a girl, alright.'' Minho said, sounding interested. ''Sounds great. Seeing we're resuming things like normal, you should show her around, Newt.'' Thomas said.

''Hold on, we're not done yet.'' Gally grumbled, but Chuck interjected, ''Well, it's kinda urgent that you go and see her right now, Newt, before she goes entirely berserk.'' ''Why is that?'' Newt asked somewhat concerned. Chuck swallowed, before saying, ''Last time I saw her, she climbed the tower and started throwing stuff. She was concious when she came up, and instantly attacked the first person that greeted her. I'm telling ya, girls are hostile.''

''What?!'' the group exclaimed before both Newt and Thomas bolted towards the tower. ''You could have mentioned that first.'' Minho said, before jogging after them. Gally rolled his eyes, before looking at Chuck. ''What? I'm not headed back there.'' he said, and Gally kind of understood why, but went after the others anyway.

''Go away. Leave me alone.'' the high pitched voice on top of the tower indeed suggested there was a girl up there. Only now Newt had come to the realisation that stocking stones on top of the tower hadn't been their brightest idea so far, as the girl used them to throw at the gladers. Most of the gladers had been smart enough to grab the wooden shields Gally had made, but aside from protecting their heads against the rocks, they couldn't realy do anything back.

''I know that voice.'' Thomas said, more to himself then to anyone else. ''That's great, hope she remembers you too. Can you stop her?'' Newt asked. ''I could get on the tower, from the other side and hope she doesn't hear me, and try to calm her down.'' Thomas opted. ''That doesn't sound too bad. Want me to distract her, so she won't hit your head should she hear you?'' Newt asked.

''I'd like that, but won't she hurt you then?'' Thomas asked, concerned. ''She'll hurt everyone if we don't do anything.'' Newt reasoned, and Thomas couldn't exactly argue with that logic. So he went there, as Newt started shouting, ''Everyone go away. Leave her alone, and go mind your own business, you shanks.'' The boys shared a confused look, but Newt seemed pretty serious, and he was the second in charge, so most of them complied.

''Okay, they are gone. Please ease up, we aren't going to harm you.'' Newt shouted, making her look down. ''How about those two?'' she asked, seemingly distrusting Minho and Gally, who maintained their positions. ''I'm not leaving.'' Gally said, making the girl upset. ''Leave, I can handle this.'' Newt said.

Both Gally and Minho wanted to shake their heads, but Newt seemed to be sure. ''What if she throws something at you?'' Minho asked, and looked at the girl, who seemed wary of them. To the point of hostility. ''We've got it under control, go.'' Newt hissed, trying to keep his voice down. ''We?'' Minho mouthed, before he saw Thomas climbing up. ''Okay, we're going.'' Minho said out loud, causing the girl to frown. He dragged Gally with him, before the slinthead could complain.

''Who are you? Where am I?'' The girl demanded to know. 'At least she seems to trust me enough not to attack right away. ''This is the glade, we're surrounded by a maze. We don't know why we are here either, and why the box brought you in here. My name is Newt. Do you remember yours?'' Newt asked. The girl looked thoughtfull, though she kept her arm with a rock up, ready to throw at any time. ''I don't. Why can't I remember anything?'' she demanded to know.

'Come on, Tommy, anytime now would be nice.' Newt thought as he heard the panicked tone the girl had in her voice. ''It's normal. Well, not really, but it happened to all of us. You'll remember things eventually.'' Newt told her, and this seemed to throw her off. For a second that was, because her arm clearly made the movement to throw the rock, and Newt already braced himself for the impact, but the rock never made it.

Newt heard a loud thump, a feminine roar, and then nothing. He looked up to see the girl, being held by Thomas, as she struggled. ''I've got her.'' Thomas said, as Newt nodded. ''I can see that. Now what?'' Newt asked, and Thomas seemed to think, he hadn't actually thought it trough. ''Now..., we talk? Go and see the others. We'll head your way.'' Thomas said.

Newt was a little unsure, but up until now, Tommy had proven himself time and again, and he seemed to have it under control, albeit unsure of what he was doing, but that just seemed like him. That's how he did everything. ''Call us when needed.'' he said, and Thomas nodded, before speaking to the girl. Newt slowly backed of, eventually turning his back to the tower, and heading to the glade.

There he found everyone resuming their everyday business. Frypan was cooking, Winston was tending to the vegetables, and Gally, well, he was frowning, which he did everyday. He clearly was waiting for Newt, most likely to nag about what happened, and him being naive to make the call he did before. What was new, was that Minho was waiting for him as well. ''How is he doing?'' Minho asked. ''They are talking, I think. I was instructed to leave, and I think it's for the better, because she doesn't need a crowd. It's annoying to have a crowd around you when you don't know what's going on.'' Newt replied.

''Good that.'' Minho nodded, before looking at the agitated Gally. ''Something wrong?'' Newt asked. ''Not really.'' Minho replied, and Gally gave him a stern look. ''I think we should talk.'' ''You mean, you've something you want to nag about, and want me to listen to it, seeing Alby isn't around. Could you please, please, try and get along like the others for one single day?'' Newt said, getting a bit fed up with Gally's charade.

''Actually, I meant to talk about you. I think you're getting stressed out, seeing you're in charge, and under pressure, one can make the wrong calls. I think you need someone to help you out, someone you can trust, until Alby returns.'' Gally said. ''And by someone, I assume you mean yourself, right?'' Newt asked, suspicious of Gally's concern for him. ''I would nominate myself, but you clearly don't trust me. It's only temporary though, someone to support you, not leading the glade. It's a big task, Newt, think it over.'' he said, before walking off.

''You really don't like him, do you?'' Newt heard Minho ask, as he watched Gally walk away. ''Not really...'' he answered, Gally was a good person, probably. But his gruff personality made it so that Newt wasn't particularly fond of him. And giving him constant reminders neither Minho nor Thomas did like him, didn't make it any better. '' I do think he's concerned for your well-being. As much as I dislike him, I can see where he's coming from.'' Minho said.

''Min, he's just saying he thinks I'm not up for the task. I don't call that taking care of my well-being, I call that being selfish. Cause, ultimately, he wants to be in charge, and you know that.'' Newt argued. ''I'm concerned too.'' Minho admitted, making Newt blush. ''I know why you don't trust Gally, to be fair, in your position, I wouldn't either, but I want to support his point if it means helping you out. Can I do anything to help?'' Minho asked.

''But, Alby... I should be able to...'' Newt started. ''Newt, I care for you. And I know it seems like Alby can do everything, but don't forget he relies on you for plenty of things. He would understand if you'd ask for help too. Surely, you don't think he wants you to do it on your own. If anyone is about teamwork, it's that guy.'' Newt snorted, Minho did have a point there.

Minho leaned closer, before he whispered teasingly, ''You could also turn this into an excuse to spend time with your precious Tommy, you know.'' Newt's cheeks became scarlet as he pushed the Asian away. ''Sodding idiot.'' he grumbled, making Minho laugh, before he thought, more seriously. 'Should I put myself forward? It's a bit egoistic, but then again, maybe I should be egoistic for once...'

''Something wrong, Min?'' Newt asked, as he saw his friend thinking deeply. ''No... I mean, we could spend some more time, if I were to assist you. If you don't mind. I mean, we haven't spend that much time together after... And Thomas could help, but...'' Minho wasn't sure how to form sentences any longer, because all he wanted to achieve was spending more time together with Newt. Newt smiled, as he said, ''I don't mind. But both of you are runners, that's kind of a huge task, and I'm not sure if you've got the energy for that too, or worse, whether it makes you too tired to run the next day. I can manage, really. But when I do need your help, I'll ask for it.''

''You are really stubborn.'' Minho told him. ''Says the most stubborn of them all.'' Newt grinned. ''I think you mean the most handsome of them all.'' Minho joked. ''I suppose you do have some kind of charm.'' Newt said, feeling very awkward. Minho smiled, ''Did you just give me a compliment?'' he asked, before ruffling trough Newt's hair. ''Ah my mistake, I just increased your ego.'' Newt said.

Minho chuckled, knowing Newt didn't actually mean it, but yet, his way with words was what made Newt so... Newt. 'I can't do this to Thomas. It's not fair, but... I want to stand a chance too. Should I perhaps make some kind of move, at the very least tell him?' Minho wondered, and before he knew it, he had opened his mouth already. ''Can we talk?'' Newt blinked a few times, before saying, ''Sure. Something about Ben, or the maze?''

''No... not really. It's about-'' but before he could finish that sentence they heard someone shout, ''Newt, Minho!'' They turned to see Thomas heading their way, with the girl, who had her hand clasped around Thomas' arm, still seeming a bit untrusting of her surroundings. ''I see you've come down.'' Newt said, more to Thomas then the girl. ''I di- I mean, we did. Guys, I want you to meet Theresa. Somehow, someway, I remember her, kinda vaguely though. Theresa, these are my best friends, Newt and Minho.'' Thomas replied.

Theresa offered a small wave, as she bit her lip, before she asked, ''Which of them is Newt?'' Newt raised his hand curiously, wondering what she wanted from him. ''I've got a message. Someone told me to give it to either someone called Alby or Newt. I don't know more, sorry.'' she said. ''It's fine. You remember more then I did when I arrived here.'' Newt said, taking the note that Theresa handed him.

''That's odd, this says you are the last one. Ever. Do they perhaps mean last girl, or last person? Wicked has never been straight to the point, but this is vague, even for them.'' Newt said. Theresa shrugged, she didn't even know anything about herself, let alone who had written that message. She was surprised that she had remembered even that. Though she was grateful that Thomas had remembered her name.

''Guess we'll have to wait and see.'' Minho said. ''Or we ask.'' Newt said. ''How do you ask anything of anyone out there? We don't have any way to contact them and if we did, why wouldn't we use that to escape?'' Thomas asked. ''Our contact doesn't work like that. Sometimes, when we need equipment, or something we think we need, but don't know the word for, we make a letter. Or, at least Alby did, I've assisted him few times. And, though we never receive an answer, that what we did need came up with the box. The letter, of course, went down with the box. So, we wait for the box, place the letter, and wait.'' Newt said.

''Great thinking, except, we don't need equipment, but an answer. Do you really think they'd give an answer back?'' Minho asked. ''Don't know for sure, but it's at least worth a try. We already know nothing, so they can't come back with less, right?'' Newt asked. Minho and Thomas shared a look before shrugging, Newt kinda had a point there. ''It's at least worth a try.'' Theresa added.

Later that evening, Newt found himself seated next to Alby, guarding the sleeping leader. ''A girl at the glade, can you imagine? What are the creators thinking? She also had this note that she'd be the last, what do you think they meant?'' Of course, Alby in his current situation wouldn't reply. Newt snorted, he knew that talking to Alby wasn't a solution, not right now, but talking it out did help. ''I miss you around mate. If you can hear me, do come back soon. With Ben gone, and you like this, I'm going to end up with one hell of a different glade, and I don't think it would be a change for the better.'' Newt said.

''And to think all you need to do is ask for help.'' Another voice added. Newt turned to see Gally standing in the dooropening. ''It's not your duty to be here right now.'' Newt said, as he stood up, and crossed his arms. Gally smirked, as he replied, ''It's not, maybe I'm just here to keep you company while you watch someone sleep. Seeing how you are currently talking with someone who won't answer back, you clearly need it.''

''Well, maybe, but it's also possible I want some peace and quiet, and want to think out loud. And if I want company, I would've asked someone I like.'' Newt said. ''Now we both know that even though you want that, you'd never ask. But I can get them if you want. You can tell them both what you really think of them, and see how that goes.'' Gally offered. Newt remained silent, as he gave Gally an annoyed look. ''Heh, thought as much. So, instead of talking about something you won't do, let's talk about my suggestion for help.'' Gally said, as he walked up to Newt.

''Fine. If I want help, I'll ask. Seeing Alby is out, Ben is gone, and both Thomas and Minho are busy, I don't want any.'' Newt told him, uncomfortable with how close Gally was, so he took a step back. ''You don't want it, but you do need it.'' Gally pressed, as he took a step closer. ''If any of us do need professional help, it's you.'' Newt replied, taking a few more steps back, ending up hitting the wall with his back.

''Newt, one day. It's all I need to prove I really do mean well.'' Gally said. ''You mean, one day to change whatever you need to change.'' Newt said. ''Changes are bound to happen, Newt. I want to do my part to ensure they are good ones, rather then mistakes. I don't want Wic- Ouch!'' he yelled, as he suddenly reached for his own head to rub his temples. ''Headache?'' Newt asked in concern, momentarily forgetting their argument.

Gally only groaned, as Newt instinctively stepped to the nightstand next to Alby, grabbed the glass of water he had brought in case Alby would wake up, and handed it to Gally. ''Drink this.'' he said. ''Thanks.'' Gally said, before drinking it. ''Maybe you should sit down for a moment.'' Newt said, as he felt Gally's forehead. ''Fever mabye?'' he asked, but somehow, that didn't make sense. ''Not really, no.'' Gally said, as the headache was already slightly fading. But Newt didn't need to know that yet, besides, this felt kinda nice.

''Didn't you drink enough today, or are you really tired?'' Newt wondered. ''Bit of both I guess. Little dizzy, maybe.'' Gally took Newt's hand, as he said, ''Can you take me to the shack, not sure whether I can trust my own head if I head back.'' Just as Newt wanted to nod, they both heard a groan, and turned to see Alby waking up. The leader blinked a few times, before looking at them, and squinted his eyes. ''Okay, what the hell happened when I was out?'' he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.1:**

 **The Tragedy**

Alby sat up slowly, as he said, ''Man, my head hurts. I must have been out for quite a while.'' Then he eyed the flabbergasted Newt, and said, ''It really must have been a while. When I got knocked out, you two were at each others throats, and look at you now. Holding hands was the last thing I expected. Mind explaining what happened while I was out?''

Newt immediately withdrew his hand, as a scarlet blush flew up to his cheeks. ''Nothing. I still dislike him.'' he said, making Gally snort. ''I'm right here, you know.'' he added. ''Oh hush, you two. Did anything significant happen?'' Alby asked, getting to business. ''Yes, there was something.'' Newt admitted, but felt Alby should recover at least a little more before they could discuss things like that.

''Why don't we talk it over then? Gally, fetch me some water, and then go attend whatever duties you have.'' Alby said. ''Actually, it's night. He's supposed to go to sleep, rather then pestering Newt.'' another voice added, they turned to see Minho standing in the dooropening. ''What are you doing here then?'' Gally asked. ''I wanted to take over Newt's shift to guard Alby. Second in commands need their sleep too.'' he said.

Newt could tell something was off, after all, he never asked anyone to take over his shift, and secondly, he never told anyone to help him guard Alby, he had taken that up by himself. ''Both of you should head back to the homestead, so shuck off. I want to speak with Alby alone.'' he said. ''But-'' both of them started, but Alby just laughed before he said, ''You heard him. Leave, you can discuss whatever you wanted to talk about later.''

Both Minho and Gally knew better then to argue with Alby, so they left. ''Do you want something to drink? I can get you some water, and-'' ''You worry too much. Sit down, and talk with me.'' Alby said, patting the matress. Newt sighed, before he sat down. ''Now, did you want to talk about something what happened while I was out, or something personal. You know you can tell me everything.'' Alby said.

''Well, the personal stuff is private, but there are some things that have changed since you were out. I'm a little unsure how to handle them, so I sure could use your advice there.'' Newt said. ''Why don't we start there, and see if you're ready to discuss any personal stuff later on. So, what is so tricky that you need my advice on it?'' Alby asked.

''First things first, we believe Ben is dead. When he attacked you, he might have been stung, but we're not sure. Despite the lack of evidence, he has been pushed into the maze, and no one ever survived the maze before. Then we had the problem that you were out, and Gally kind of wanted to seize that opportunity, I think. But we have a mystery on our hands too. There was a new greenie, and rather then a he, it's a she. She's also supposedly the last, but we are not sure what Wicked meant with that message. So, where do you want to start?'' Newt asked.

''This just goes to show that I really shouldn't sleep for three days straight.'' Alby joked, earning a glare from Newt. ''Let's start with the easiest thing first, Gally. Why do you think that, and mainly, how did he want to take control over the glade. You are second in command, so it follows you'll be the next leader. It already has been decided. If he had called for a mutiny, we wouldn't be talking like this, and the others never would have allowed that.'' Alby said.

''He kept pushing the fact I wasn't fit for this, and that I needed help. His help.'' Newt said. ''And you didn't want to cave in, so you didn't, right?'' Alby asked, and Newt nodded, ''But if he had kept pushing, I don't know what I would have done.'' he said. ''I think you are just as stubborn as he is. But, he does have a point. Not that you should ask him, but you can easily ask anyone for help. I know for a fact Thomas and Minho are willing to help you out.'' Alby said.

''That's what I said, and sorta did, but he still kept pushing. He keeps picking on me, because he knows it'll get to me at some point. And Thomas and Minho are really busy with the maze, seeing Ben is gone.'' Newt said. ''Excuses. But Gally doesn't just tease you because he wants control. In matter of fact, I know it's something else.'' Alby said.

''Then he should quit it either way. He's bothersome, and more importantly, I think he's up to something, so potentialy a threath.'' Newt said. ''Why don't you try and ask for his help tomorow, and I solve the Ben issue.'' Alby offered. ''What do you mean?'' Newt asked. ''I go with Minho and the others for a run in the maze, see if I can find any traces of Ben. So that we know he's dead, or has dissapeared. I'll allow Thomas to stay behind, and run the glade with you. But, when anything occurs you two can't solve, consult Gally. If he's truly up to something, you'll have Thomas to back you up.''

''That is a really stupid idea. First of all, you just woke up. You can't go running around yet. And why would I run the glade with someone else if you are here.'' Newt said. ''Some day we are going to escape, or die in here. If I die, you don't have me either, so might as well learn to rely on others too. If, however, we do escape and Gally betrays us then, it'll be too late. Wouldn't you rather find out now what his intentions are?'' Alby asked.

Newt thought it over for a minute, Alby did have some good points there. ''But I still don't think it's wise for you to be running around tomorrow.'' he said. ''Fine, the day after tomorrow. I promise I'll rest all of tomorrow, and then we set this in motion. Are you cool with that?'' Alby asked. ''Sure.'' Newt shrugged, but inside, he really didn't want to do this. ''Good. Now, about that girl.''

''Where are you going? Our hammocks are here, slinthead.'' Gally said, as they had reached the homestead, but Minho walked towards the woods. ''Out, for a walk.'' he said. ''Seriously?'' Gally raised his eyebrows before he continued, ''All you ever do is running around in a maze all day, and you want to go out for a walk?'' ''Is it any of your business?'' Minho asked.

''I suppose not. Just find it a bit odd.'' Gally said. ''I don't care what you think. Go to bed.'' Minho said, before heading for the woods. Gally shook his head, before he headed into the homestead. 'I was about to admit it. I can't believe I had gotten this close and yet... I'm sorry Thomas.' Minho though as he wandered around.

He really felt like he was betraying the greenie, though, on second thought, he supposed Thomas wasn't the greenie anymore. But still, was it fair that Thomas would get a chance sooner then he did, though he himself had been here longer?

He snorted to himself. He may have thought he would've confessed, but he had still been unsure about how to, or even if. He probably would've chickened out, again. Too bad Ben wasn't around anymore. He could discuss these things with Ben, who wouldn't have cared. Maybe he would have given some useful advice before complaining about why there weren't any girls in here.

''Are you okay there?'' he heard a femine voice ask, he turned to see Theresa. Minho sighed, 'Of course, just after Ben dies, a girl actually does show up. Sorry mate.' he thought, before he said, ''Yeah, just thinking. I think better in the open air. Why are you here?'' ''I like to clear my head too. It's strange though, I can't feel any wind in here, nor can I hear sounds, other then the snores you lot produce. It feels like this place is missing something.'' she said.

''Animals. Birds, squirrels, that kind of thing. You are missing their sounds.'' Minho said. ''How could I have forgotten about animals. It's strange.'' she said. ''It is. You'll get used to it, eventually. Though I can't be sure about how things work out there anymore. Even my memory is limited and I've been in here for some time.'' Minho said. ''How long?'' Theresa asked. ''Beats me, I don't even recall what day we live anymore. We can't keep track of that anymore. By now we know that dark is night, and light is day, and when the maze opens and closes. Oh, and that the box comes about every thirty days. Alby said that would be each month.''

''Seems like that would work, for here. So, what was on your mind?'' she asked. ''I don't know how to talk about it, because I'm unsure about that.'' Minho told her. ''Is it about something, or someone?'' Theresa asked. ''Someone.'' Minho replied, wondering whether he should tell her or not. She was barely here for a day, surely she had other things on her mind.

''Seems to me like you've got something to start right there. Do you know something about this someone, or is it that you want to tell something to this someone? Is it life threathening? Or something in a more happy vein. May I know his name?'' Theresa asked. ''You would have made a great scientist, with the curiosity you posses. But, I would rather not talk about it.'' Minho said. ''Fine with me. But it seems to me like you really should tell.'' Theresa said, before looking at the stars. Minho sighed, he hated it when someone other then him was right.

''I highly doubt you'll recieve an answer from Wicked, but it's worth the try.'' Alby said, before adding, ''It's interesting that Thomas remembered her name, though. Because he couldn't even remember his own less then a week ago.'' ''Tommy has surprised us before with his level of skill, but I admit it was impressive that he remembered Theresa's name. I was glad he calmed her down, because, to be honest, I expected that to get out of hand.'' Newt said.

''Don't think I missed that.'' Alby teased, gaining a confused look from Newt. ''You keep calling him Tommy, and get that special glint in your eyes. Just like when Minho showed for the first time, and you kept calling him Min. Are you sure you don't want to talk about your personal 'issues'.''

''Shut up, we've got larger issues at hand. There is no time for petty... distractions.'' Newt said. ''Personal feelings matter too.'' Alby shot back. ''Who said anything about feelings?'' Newt asked. ''I did. And you know I'm right. Why don't you give it a chance, and see where it goes?'' Alby asked. ''There aren't any chances to be taken, cause nothing is going on. I didn't know that being out for some days made one delusional.'' Newt replied.

''I am not, and you are not stupid. I know you aren't taking the risks, because you think they might backfire. And when they do, we'll still be locked in here together, so you would have to face them everyday.'' Newt gulped, why was Alby always spot on? ''But, newsflash, you are a leader. And leaders take risks. And for all you know, the worst case scenario doesn't happen, and you actually become happy with the choice you make.'' Alby said.

''Or I lose a friend and gain an enemy. Alby, I can't be that careless, and besides, as leader there are other duties to attend to. Besides that, if something like that happens, don't you think it's another weak spot for Gally to use?'' Newt said. ''You think this over too much. Besides, you could use some happiness.'' Alby said, before adding, ''If you don't at least consider it, I'm locking you in the shack with those shanks, and won't let you out until you three have talked this over.''

''Go to sleep already.'' Newt said. ''I've barely been awake for an hour.'' Alby said, laughing. ''And I already find you tiresome.'' Newt pretended to complain, whilst he was happy that half a word was enough for Alby. Of course, his reply was cause for Alby to laugh harder, so Newt whacked him with one of the pillows.

In the meantime, Theresa and Minho were still looking at the stars. ''Whatever's on your mind sure must be big.'' Theresa said. Minho chuckled, before he replied, ''There's some truth in that. It has bothered me since the first week I was here, and since then, nearly twenty greenies have come up with the box. So, about two years. But you don't have to keep waiting for me to open up, you know. You could just head back to bed.''

''Twenty months without telling someone! I would've cracked by now. You are friends with Thomas and Newt, have you ever considered telling them, or do they know?'' Theresa asked. ''Thomas has been here for about two weeks, so, no.'' Minho replied. ''And Newt? Unless… It's about him, isn't it?'' a large grin appeared on her face as if she had found the next clue on her scavenger hunt. ''What? No! No way, Newt is just too busy. So there is no time to discuss that, when there are more important things to attend to.'' Minho lied.

''Darn it, I thought I was close.'' Theresa said, laughing. 'You've got no idea.' Minho thought. ''Why are you two out here?'' they heard someone ask. They turned to see Thomas, in his undies, making Theresa giggle, and Minho shake his head. ''What?'' Thomas asked, confused. ''Why are you dressed like that?'' Theresa asked. ''It's my nightwear. I had no time to get dressed, I thought something was up. Gally woke me up, that loud shuckhead, and when he went to sleep, I noticed your hammocks were empty. Newt's was too.'' Thomas said.

''And so you came to save the day in your undies. Some story that would be.'' Theresa joked. ''Oh hush. Why are you two out here anyway? Where's Newt?'' Thomas asked. ''We're planning ahead for your birthday.'' Minho joked, and Thomas rolled his eyes. ''For real.'' He added. ''I left Newt with Alby, wandered here to think, Theresa turned up, we got to talking.'' Minho explained.

''Sounds vague. Mind if I join in?'' Thomas asked. ''We should be heading to bed, get some sleep.'' Theresa said, and Minho nodded, making Thomas pout. ''Fine. Bunch of old folk that you are.'' He said. ''Old and wise.'' Theresa joked. ''Then, if the two of you are that wise, may I ask for some councel?'' Thomas asked. ''Are you stalling?'' Minho asked, but Thomas shook his head and said, ''It's about Newt. You know him best, and seeing the situation, Theresa may have a different viewpoint.'' Minho feared he knew where Thomas question was headed to.

''Go ahead and ask.'' Theresa said. ''First promise me neither of you will laugh. And I really need serious advice.'' Thomas said. ''Sure dude.'' Minho said, he'd want the same thing if he ever found the nerve to ask the same thing he presumed Thomas was about to. ''Cool. So... I really like him, and want to impress him, but I'm not sure how to. And by impress, I mean woo him romantically.'' Thomas clarified.

''Aww, that's so cute.'' Theresa said with a soft voice, and Minho nodded, before he said, ''Did you have anything in mind?'' ''Not quite yet, that's why I am asking you two.'' Thomas said. ''Well, I don't know anything about me, let alone anything about either of you, so no, not yet. I'll keep it in mind and give advice when I can.'' Theresa said. ''Sounds fair enough.'' Thomas agreed, before he turned to Minho.

''What do you think?'' he asked. Minho gave him a look. ''Think of what?'' he asked, hoping Thomas would cut him some slack. ''Me and Newt. I mean, we're best friends, and I don't want to make things awkward, but I really, really do like him, and I want to make him happy.'' Thomas said. ''Like I would be the person you have to ask permission from. Let's head back already, and talk this over later. We've some running to do tomorrow.'' Minho said, starting out towards the homestead. Thomas smiled from ear to ear, before he followed suit. He was glad he had gotten that of his chest. Theresa gave them a look, as she smiled to herself. 'I'm on to you. Both' she thought, before she too headed back.


	4. Chapter 3, Part two

**Chapter 3.2**

 **The Tragedy, part two.**

The next morning, before the runners had the time to prepare themselves, Newt woke the gladers. ''I know it's early, and all, but Alby here has woken up.'' he said, as the gladers had responded to his wake up call, executed by Frypan hitting some pots. Next to him stood Alby, offering the gladers a grin. ''Goodmorning Alby.'' Chuck said, happy their leader had woken up.

''Good to be back. Now that I'm awake, though, you shanks better get your asses back to work. We've a long day ahead of us.'' he said, making most of the gladers groan. ''Alby is still resting today, but he can show you around for a bit, Theresa. Explain the rules and everything. The rest of us do what they are supposed to do. Minho, a word if I may?'' Newt ordered, and Minho nodded. ''Tommy, you too.'' he added, before the three of them left the homestead, leaving the others to talk with Alby.

''Something wrong?'' Minho asked. ''Not yet. Alby wants to run tomorrow. I said if he rested today, he could. He wants to look for traces left by Ben, can we reach that area from the sector that is open tomorrow?'' Newt asked. ''That would be area Four, it's doable'' Minho replied. ''Four, mmm, that's a tricky one, if I recall correctly. I'm not going to be able to change his mind, but can I have your word that you keep an eye on him. Just in case.'' Newt said.

''You've my word.'' Minho said, nodding. ''Mine too.'' Thomas added. ''Actually, Tommy, the reason I wanted to talk to you, is to ask you to stay behind with me tomorrow. I need someone to help me around for a bit, and Alby suggested you. Do you mind? It's a big task, but-'' ''Staying behind with you for an entire day?'' Minho could swear he saw Thomas' eyes lit up with glee.

''I don't mind a bit.'' Thomas added. ''Cool, thanks mate. Now, get to running, there is plenty to be done today.'' ''Catch you later.'' Minho said, before he fist-bumped Newt, heading back to gather his stuff. Thomas gave Newt an elated smile, before he said, ''See you later, I'll let you know what happens today.'' before he headed back too.

''So, you can't handle it alone and ask a greenie.'' Newt rolled his eyes, before he turned to face Gally. ''I said it before, when I do need help, I ask for it. And technically, Thomas isn't the greenie anymore.'' he crossed his arms. ''He still makes beginner mistakes all around. Just because she showed up, doesn't mean he's got any experience. He'll be more of a hindrance than a help and you barely manage it as is. You already tried to take the short route out once, with a miserable attempt I might say. I'd hate for him to give you that last push...'' Gally said.

''Do not go there.'' Newt hissed. ''What, you mean reminding you of your failure? Of that day the great Newt made the leap, but fell short?'' Gally taunted. ''Get lost.'' Newt told him. ''Or what? You gonna cry and tell Alby? Sounds like true leadership, you've got go-'' Gally's sentence was interrupted by Newt's fist crashing into his face.

Soon enough, before it could get out of hand even more, they found themself seated next to each other, a stern Alby, a pissed off Thomas, Minho and Chuck facing them. ''What was that about?'' Alby demanded to know. ''I lost my temper.'' Newt admitted. Gally sighed, sometimes he was too harsh on everyone, but Newt really needed the pushes he gave him. He needed the challenge.

''That seems unlikely.'' Thomas said. Chuck added, ''Newt, I've never seen you mad before. Surely, Gally has said something.'' Gally gave him a look, causing Chuck to duck behind Thomas as if he were some kind of shield. ''Gally, what happened? Aside from Newt throwing a temper tantrum?'' Alby asked. ''I provoked him, I guess. I had some complaints, and could have said some things a bit more tactful. I had it coming.'' Gally replied.

''Want to talk it over?'' Minho asked, more to Newt then to Gally. ''No. I want to get to work. We're already behind schedule, because of this nonsense.'' Newt said. ''Nonsense?'' Alby asked, but Gally shrugged, ''It has happened before that two people fought around here.'' Alby supposed he had a point there. ''If I go resting, can I be assured that this won't happen again?'' he asked.

''Truce?'' Gally asked. ''Truce.'' Newt said, refusing to shake Gally's hand though. ''Good, I'm heading back to the med-jacks, to be sure. Gally, why don't you help with some space for Theresa, so she can dress there, make her a little home. Newt, go and do the tour with Theresa. Thomas, Minho, why the shuck are you even here, get running. And Chuck, why don't you go and assist Frypan?'' Alby said.

Soon enough, everyone tended to their assigned tasks, as Newt found himself wandering around the place with Theresa, explaining the names of the buildings and the chores everyone did. ''Seems like you've found a decent way to make this place work like a civilization. It's interesting.'' Theresa said. ''It's not, though. We still aim to get out, we just make it work for now. And even then, we still face our challenges.'' Newt said, eyeing Gally as he was building.

''Doesn't make it any less impressive. It's strange how I felt scared yesterday, and already a part of the group today. And Thomas and Minho are really kind. That chubby kid too, he gave me a flower this morning.'' Theresa said. ''They're good people.'' Newt nodded in agreement, before asking, ''Did you want something to eat? Or something you'd like to learn? Usually we allow Greenies to become only slicers at first, before doing anything else. I could also teach you how to maintain the fields.'' Newt said.

''I thought Thomas was new too. How come he's a runner?'' Theresa asked. ''Who told you Thomas was new?'' Newt asked. ''Oh, it came up in our conversation.'' Theresa casually said. ''Oh, okay. Well, Tommy is special.'' Newt said. ''Tommy?'' Theresa asked. ''It's my nickname for him. Rolls easier off the tongue I suppose.'' Newt said. He had no clue why he called Thomas Tommy, and Minho, Min. It just kinda made sense.

''I think it's cute. The nickname, not the bond you seem to have. That bond seems special indeed. But why is Thomas a special case?'' Theresa asked. ''Because that brat meddles everywhere he shouldn't.'' Theresa was sure that couldn't be Newt's reply, when she turned, she found the source of the other voice. ''Theresa, meet Gally, our resident asshole.'' Newt informed her. ''Pleased to meet you.'' she said, though she didn't mean a word.

Gally merely grunted as he looked at Newt. ''You could at least attempt to be more civil.'' ''Fine. Could you leave so Newt and I could have a talk.'' he said. Theresa looked uncertain, but Newt nodded, ''Might as well get this over with. Go and see if Alby is alright. He is with the medjacks over there.'' he gestured to the building where Alby supposedly was. ''Besides, this will take little to no time.'' he said.

Theresa nodded, giving Gally an angry look, before heading towards Alby. She had wanted to ask questions, she could have helped Thomas' case. Or Minho's for that matter. ''I thought you had received orders to build a place for her. Not to go and bug me.'' Newt said, when she was far enough. ''Actually, as I was building, I thought of something else too. I've already asked Alby, but he told me if you are okay with it, I could build it. The others are busy on the assigned project, but I want to build something else too. All I need is your permission.''

''Oh.'' Newt said, he shouldn't have assumed that Gally was going to talk about this morning, sometimes he really did focus on doing good things for the glade too. ''What did you need permission for?'' he asked. ''A building.'' Gally answered, and Newt fought the urge to roll his eyes. ''What building?'' he asked. ''A building where one can retreat to, when upset. You know, to prevent fights.'' Gally said. ''We can't exactly prevent all of them. We're locked in one space, we must make do with each other, whether we like it or not.'' Newt said.

''I know, but is it really that bad of an idea to have the possibility of some peace and quiet. It's not even that much trouble to make.'' Gally said. ''No, not really. In fact, I think it's a good idea. Except, when one gets to too much thinking, it makes them go to drastic measures. I say we should keep that in mind. But, if Alby's okay with it, then so am I. I know that I would use it, if it ever gets too much.'' Newt said.

That seemed to put a smile on Gally's face. ''That means I can build it, right?'' he asked to make sure. ''Yes.'' Newt told him, and watched as he headed of to where his equipment was. By the time evening rolled by, Gally was still building as Newt was eating food with the others.

''Another day went by, and still nothing.'' Thomas complained. ''Mate, clues can take years. When Newt used to be a runner, we came back day by day without finding anything.'' Minho said. Newt nodded in agreement. ''Hey, yeah. I remember how keen you were on finding the exit daily. Boy, I sure hope we do find it anytime soon.'' Chuck said.

''So, how was your first day around the glade, Theresa. You know, without throwing rocks, and stuff.'' Minho asked instead, changing the subject. ''Good. I ended up helping in the kitchen, Fry-pan said I did good for a greenie, whatever that may mean. Newt showed me around, and I even talked with Alby a bit .'' she said. ''Hanging with the higher in commands, I'd like that too for one day.'' Thomas said, giving a dreamy look at Newt.

''Who do you think you are kidding, Tommy? You were in here day one begging to be a runner, to explore that, and I quote, giant thing we called the maze. That being said, you do get to be in charge too, only for one day, though.'' Newt said. ''What do you mean?'' Chuck asked. ''Tommy is going to help me to guide the glade tomorrow, while Alby is going to be a runner, looking for clues, maybe he can find out what Ben's fate may have been.'' Newt explained as they all turned silent for a moment. Ben's death still stung.

''I don't get it, who's Ben?'' Theresa asked. ''Ben was a good friend of Newt and me. He passed a few days ago.'' Minho said. ''Oh. Sorry to hear that.'' Theresa said. ''We don't know his cause of death, or whether he really passed actually. He has been pushed into the maze, and no ever survived the maze before. We do presume he's no longer alive, but perhaps he did came close to escaping.'' Newt said.

''But, why don't you run with Minho? I mean, you've been a runner before, right?'' Theresa asked. ''I can't. I've injured my leg. I'd slow them down.'' Newt said, remembering that day when he had 'injured' his leg. ''Rather unhappy subjects tonight.'' Minho dryly commented. ''Yep.'' Newt said. ''I know a remedy against that.'' Chuck interjected, looking all serious. ''Ooh, come on tell.'' Theresa said. ''I swear, she's more curious then Tommy is.'' Newt whispered to Minho, who nodded. ''The remedy is-'' Newt tuned him out as he turned to see Gally still building on his project, the others long done for the day.

Sweat stood on Gally's forehead, as he continued hammering the nails into the wood. He was keen on finishing the project today. ''You really don't know when to stop, do you?'' he heard someone ask. He stopped, made sure the nail would hold it, then turned to see Alby with some food. ''You've got to eat, man.'' he said. ''Oh, thanks.'' Gally said, as he took the plate. ''Sit down, and eat.'' Alby said, before he sat down himself.

''You are doing this for him, aren't you?'' Alby asked, as he looked at Newt, laughing at something. Gally nodded, before he took a bite of the chicken Fry-pan had prepared. ''The two of you are kinda hopeless.'' Alby said. ''I'm not hopeless.'' Gally said. ''You build something to gain his attention, and keep having arguments with him. He may be oblivious to what you're doing, but I'm not. What I don't understand is, why don't you just tell him. I'm sure he'd be flattered.'' Alby said.

''I think the word you are looking for is repulsed. Grossed out.'' Gally said. ''You are overthinking things too much. God, it even sounds like I'm talking to Newt. I'm giving you the same advice.'' Alby laughed. ''It's not that easy.'' Gally said. ''It is. You open your mouth, you say what you think and wait for his response. And perhaps, just for you, bring it with kind words, rather then challenging him.'' Alby told him. Gally rolled his eyes, but looked at Newt, now laughing at something Thomas had said. Maybe Alby's advice was useful.

Later that evening, before they headed to bed, Gally took Newt apart from the group. ''Something you needed?'' Newt asked. ''A word. Please.'' he said. Newt nodded, as they walked over to his new building. ''You have made quite a bit of progress.'' Newt said, as he admired it. ''It's what I do. Newt, don't run the glade with Thomas tomorrow. I'm really worried it's becoming too much for you, and I don't want that to happen. I want you to be happy.'' Gally said.

Newt took his hand off the building, as he turned around and gave Gally a stern look. ''Not this again, Gally, I-'' ''No, let me finish Newt. I need you to be happy, and I want to make you happy. I like you, Newt. I like you the same as you like Minho and Thomas. But, unlike them, I can make us happen. Give me one chance, Newt. It's all I need.'' Gally said. ''I... what?'' Newt asked. Gally rested a hand on Newt's shoulder, his nose nuzzling Newt's hair. ''One chance.'' he whispered, ''Think it over. I don't need an answer now.'' Then he released him, before heading back to bed, leaving a confused Newt behind.

The next day, it turned out Newt wasn't able to give an answer right away. He would've, but he had more pressing issues on hand. After a horrible day, he never expected for Minho to return with a dead body. A dead body that belonged to their leader, Alby.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **A night of passion**

''One chance. Think it over, Newt.'' Gally's words kept going trough Newt's mind. He had never seen it coming, to think that Gally would have feelings. No, he was just messing with him, Newt was sure of that. But then again, he had seemed so sincere. ''Shuck Newt, do you have to keep tossing like that?'' he heard Minho ask.

''You are supposed to sleep.'' Newt whispered. ''So are you.'' Minho told him. ''I'm not the one running around in the maze.'' Newt argued, making sure his voice was soft enough not to wake up the others. ''No, but your tossing is keeping the person who does run, awake. Something wrong, or just generally restless, because you get to run the glade with your precious Tommy?'' Minho teased.

Newt was glad it was night, because his face was most likely entirely red. ''Slim it.'' he told Minho. ''Guys, something going on?'' they heard Thomas ask. 'Crap, how much did he hear?' Newt wondered. ''Nothing.'' Minho said before Newt added, ''Go back to sleep already.'' ''Whatever you say Newt.'' Thomas said, before he laid his head on his pillow, and resumed snoring softly.

''Close call.''Minho whispered, and Newt nodded. ''Too close if you ask me. Don't make jokes like that, before we get misunderstandings. I need to get along with him, and lead the glade.'' Newt said. ''You'll be fine, besides, it was just a joke.'' Minho said, before adding, ''Unless.. you really do like him.''

''Go to sleep already.'' Newt replied, making Minho grin. ''I would still be sleeping if someone hadn't been so restless.'' Newt rolled his eyes, before saying, ''Keep Alby safe tomorrow, okay. And... be careful yourself too. We still need you and your ego around.'' Minho snorted, but Newt did sound sincere with the being careful-part. ''Only if you're careful too.'' Soon enough, they found themselves fast asleep.

The next morning the runners and Alby left early, but not without waking up Newt. ''Good luck today.'' Alby told him, before grinning, and adding, ''Though on second thought, I wish those around you good luck. Don't be too harsh on them.'' Newt shook his head, as he snorted, and said, ''If they do their work, there is no need to be harsh. I hope you do find traces of Ben, or even better, Ben himself. Be careful out there.''

''No worries, you'll see me later this evening, and we'll talk everything over. Try and have some fun today.'' Alby said, before he spotted Minho signalling they were about to go. ''See you.'' Newt said, as Alby and the others ran off. The morning adrenalin of entering the maze. He recalled it being thrilling, but of course, due to his leg, he wouldn't experience that feeling again. ''Newt?'' he heard a voice ask, he turned to see Tommy standing there. ''Goodmorning, they just left.'' Newt told him. It was no surprise Tommy was up already, he was a runner too after all.

''Hope they will find something in there. So, what are we supposed to do?'' Thomas asked. ''First, we eat something, and discuss what chores are important, and what needs to be done first by whom. Then we face our biggest task, waking up the other shuckheads, getting them to eat and telling them what duty they are assigned to. Then, we need to be around, make sure everything goes alright, and if it doesn't, we step in. In case of arguments, we solve them. In case of a shortage of supplies, we go and see what we can use instead, that sort of stuff.'' Newt said.

''Okay, and then?'' Thomas asked. ''Then, when the runners return, we eat. After that we listen to what they discovered in there, and use those facts to see if they lead to a way out. We make a gameplan for the next day, and make sure everyone goes to bed on time, so we can do the same thing next day. Theresa is new here, and you two get along well, maybe you can find her a suitable job. Personally, I think it'd be great if she were to help Fry-pan with preparing food, but I'm not sure if it's her forte. Perhaps she'd make a good builder. See what you can find her.'' Newt told Thomas.

''Uhm, sure. I can do that.'' Thomas said, already trying to remember what the other chores were. He had never been interested in them and didn't have to, seeing how he just ran into the maze and became a runner just like that in his first week here. Theresa didn't seem like a runner-type though. ''I'm glad you're giving me a chance to experience this all.'' he added. 'A chance, that's all I need. One chance.' the words echoed through Newt's mind. ''Are you alright?'' Thomas asked, as Newt's expression changed into a confused one. ''Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go and get some breakfast. We can't afford to dawdle.'' Newt said.

''Sure.'' Thomas said, before they headed over to where Frypan usually left the breakfast for Alby and Newt. ''Fry-pan sure makes the best out of what we get. I never imagined rations could taste this good. Wonder how he remembered all those recipes.'' Thomas said, before he began eating his breakfast. ''He doesn't. He tests them out, and most of the time they work, fortunately. Others have tried, and you've tasted Gally's attempt at alcohol, so some recipes don't do the trick.'' Newt said.

''I'd bet you could cook well too. I think I would be horrible at it.'' Thomas said. ''I can't cook that well, tried once and everyone thought they would die after eating that. It looked edible, but taste matters too.'' Newt told him, before adding, ''There are some others around that can cook, but not as good as Fry. But to each his talents, I suppose. You and Min run around in a maze, Gally builds, and Alby leads. Chuck is good at making people feel welcome and cracking jokes.''

''As you are good in motivating people, and helping others out.'' Thomas said, almost making Newt blush. ''I try.'' he said stiffly, making Thomas grin. ''Look at you two, being all cozy and disgusting.'' of course, Gally had to make an appearance. ''Wow, your mood in the morning is even worse then your personality.'' Thomas remarked. ''What do you want, Gally?'' Newt said. ''I wanted to talk with you. In private.'' Gally told them. ''You've been making that request a lot lately.'' Newt told him, before looking at Thomas.

''Can you go and get Theresa to wake up. She could bathe before the others wake up, to guarantee her a little privacy. Head back here after you're done, I'm sure we'll have concluded our conversation by the time you return.'' Newt said. ''Sure thing, Newt. Good luck talking with this jerk.'' Thomas said, before heading to the deadheads.

Gally gave Thomas an angry look, but decided he couldn't be bothered by Thomas' comment for now. He took a seat next to Newt, who shifted slightly away from him. ''Have you slept well? I mean, I just sprung a confession on you, and I know you tend to overthink things, but really, I could make you happy.'' Gally said. ''I haven't. Your confession threw me off, and I need time to think about it, but to be frank, I think I'll let you down, so don't get your hopes up.'' Newt said.

''Don't reject something before you've tried it.'' Gally told him, getting a bit closer. Once more, Newt scooted away a little, before replying, ''You said the same thing about that concoction you had made. And that didn't work out so well.'' ''Well.., maybe that didn't, but I can assure you, we will.'' Gally told him. ''Only if I accept.'' Newt said, and Gally nodded.

''Well, I did say I wanted to talk. I need the go-ahead from you and Thomas to finish the building I started yesterday. Are there any other repairs that need to be done first, or any other assignments for the builders today?'' Gally asked. ''Nope, go ahead, but please report on your progress throughout the day. As for the others, the fence around the fields needs some work. And maybe move the storage for rocks, preferably to somewhere on the ground. And if you find any other subjects that could use some attention, tell us, and then we'll see what to prioritize.'' Newt said.

Gally smiled, before saying, ''Yes, sir.'' and heading for the other builders to gather them for breakfast. The sooner they started, the more work they'd get done. 'That's more like the Newt I like. Rapid, but good decisions. If only his fate was better then to be locked up in here. That's all due to Wick-' before Gally could finish his thought, the headache returned, making Gally wince and rub his temples.

Newt, who had watched him leave, saw Gally stop in his tracks, before the older teen reached for his head, as if in pain. He headed over to Gally, before saying, ''Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down.'' Gally gave him a look, before saying, ''I'm alright. Just a headache.'' But the headache itself was gone already.

''Again?'' Newt asked, and Gally nodded.''Maybe you should take it easy today. At least get it checked out by the medjacks before you resume working. That is, if you should be working.'' Newt said. ''If anyone else told me to get my head checked, they'd mean something else.'' Gally said. ''And if it didn't seem so serious to me, so would I. Go already, Tommy can tell the builders what to do if you're unable to work today.'' Newt ordered.

''No way, Thomas is not the keeper of the builders.'' Gally said, crossing his arms. ''Thomas is in command today. Want me to drag you there, or worse, ask Tommy to do it?'' Newt asked. ''See, you sound like a girlfriend already. Told you we'd be good.'' Gally said, before heading towards the medjacks.

Newt's cheeks became crimson, as he shouted, ''Take that back! I'm not a girl.'' Then he turned, to see Thomas and Theresa right next to him. ''Not that there is anything wrong with being a girl.'' he added, feeling a bit sheepish. ''It's fine. Thomas woke me up, was there something you wanted to know?'' she asked.

''Not really. You can wash before your breakfast, assuming you'd like some privacy. It'll be a while before the others finish breakfast. After that, Thomas will show you around, and tell you what jobs are available. Is there anything in particular you remember being good at?'' Newt asked. Theresa hesitated, before shaking her head. ''Not really, sorry.'' she said. ''It's fine, we'll find something that suits you.'' Thomas said and Newt nodded.

''Maybe you are best at keeping secrets, and we could use you as a therapist. A person to confide in.'' Thomas said. Theresa paled a bit, and turned somewhat stiff. Newt shook his head, then explained, ''Alby sorta does that already. Don't worry, we won't give you a job like that. I mean, listening to petty fights and stuff, because as a therapist in the glade, that's what you'd get.''

Theresa gave a soft smile, before asking where the water was. Newt gave her directions, after which she went over there, to wash herself. ''So, how did it go with Gally? Why did he call you a girl?'' Thomas asked. ''Oh, it was nothing, really. Gally being Gally, that's all.'' Newt replied.

''Pfft, to start your day with a moping Gally, being second in command sure is no fun.'' Thomas said. ''It's not about fun, and Alby deals plenty with such things as well, so being in command is generally not fun. But it's worthwhile.'' Newt said. ''Yeah, so what jobs are available again... I kinda forgot about them.'' Thomas said, not wanting to look stupid in front of Theresa.

''You mean you've never focused on them in the first place. Well, there is being a runner, which is what you and Minho do. You can be a builder, but if you are little less handy, then you can be a bricknick. You have your slicers, medjacks, working in the fields as a track-hoe, baggers, and if you're really no good, sloppers. Most of these are pretty self-explanatory.'' Newt said. ''Uh... yeah.'' Thomas replied, sounding a little unsure. ''Let me guess, you heard running, and after that a long train of words that didn't really come across, right?'' Newt asked, but Thomas shook his head. ''I heard you.'' he said. ''Good, so you'll be able to help Theresa out. After you've found her something, we'll focus on the next thing.'' Newt replied, "Oh, and get her some breakfast." he added.

Meanwhile in the maze, they had made quite some progress, but as of yet there was no trace of anything that had belonged to Ben. Minho feared if they were to find anything, it'd be Ben's corpse. He wondered if he had even come close to finding the exit. ''Do you miss him?'' he heard Alby ask. ''Ben, I mean.'' he added, when Minho gave him a confused look.

''Yeah. Ben was a good friend of mine. He knew this place inside out, and was a good person to talk with.'' Minho replied. Alby was doing a good job of keeping up so far, Minho wasn't surprised, but then again, Alby had never run before. ''Amazing that you guys can find your way, everything looks alike to me.'' Alby said, ''If you hadn't mentioned that there were different sections, I wouldn't have known. What is the difference between the sections?'' Alby asked.

''The patterns form different shapes. Thomas recently mentioned they look like letters. But they change every day, and each different section is another letter. Whoever made this, liked puzzles.'' Minho said. ''Thomas pointed that out. That shank is smarter then he looks, no wonder Newt is fond of him.'' Alby said. ''Yeah.'' Minho replied, not wanting to talk about it.

''Newt misses Ben too. I'm sure if he was able to run, he'd be here next to you, to search frenetically.'' Alby added. ''Ben would do the same thing, had it been the other way around. He was so angry when he found out Newt had jumped.'' Minho said. ''And you? I remember you being angrier then anyone else. Aside from Ben, Newt is your best friend, isn't he?'' Alby asked. 'A little more.' is what Minho wanted to say, but instead he nodded. ''Maybe discuss the letter thing with him later on, he's pretty sharp, too.'' Alby said.

''Sure.'' Minho said, before his eye fell on something. A shoe, definitely one of Ben's. ''Hold on.'' he said, as he slowed down, and stopped to grab it. ''This area wasn't open when Gally tossed Ben in, right?'' Alby said, before adding a "Sorry", as that was harsher then he had meant it to be. ''You are right, unless a griever has gotten him. But he would've dragged Ben towards the griever hole, not another area.'' Minho said. ''Better see if we can find more. How safe is the griever hole during the day?'' Alby asked.

Back at the glade, Thomas had finished explaining Theresa what the jobs were, and was now waiting as she was trying to decide what she'd be good at. ''Well, I don't want to be a runner, that sounds dangerous. I'm not any good as a builder either, I think, and butchering meat sounds cruel, so slicers is off too. Maybe I should do the same as Chuck, become a slopper, do small chores around. Then again, maybe helping out as a medjack could be interesting too. Could I try that first?'' Theresa asked, and Thomas nodded, then said, ''Great, let's get you there, so they can teach you what to do, and then I can go and help Newt out.''

''Speaking of that, maybe I can help you out with Newt. I mean, you like him and all, I could give you some advice, Newt isn't that difficult to read.'' she offered. ''That's nice, but the situation is a little more complex. I mean, I want to be with Newt, every minute of the day, making him happy. But Minho is his and my best friend, and I don't want him to feel left out if I were to get as close as I want with Newt.'' Thomas said.

''Minho said he wasn't the person to ask, so I think it's okay.'' Theresa said, but she knew well that Minho was facing the same problem. Nevertheless, Thomas probably needed this push, and Minho had been waiting for the last two years, so would probably not make a move anytime soon. Thomas was only here for two weeks, and already eager. That had to mean something, right?

''Maybe you're right, but still, it feels wrong.'' Thomas said. ''You could also not make a move, and keep waiting, but if you keep waiting, it might end up backfiring some day.'' Theresa said. ''So, what advice do you have? Do you even remember any romantic stuff?'' Thomas asked.

''No, not really. But you're spending today with Newt, right? Maybe talk to him, get closer, joke around with eachother. And later on, when you have some time to yourself, talk it over with him. Tell him how much you care.'' Theresa said. ''But what if he says no?'' Thomas asked.

''Then he says no, and that's that. But, I don't think he'll say no, at worst that he'll have to think it over. But surely you can wait for his answer. Be brave.'' she said. Thomas nodded, before thanking her. She gave him a smile, but as soon as he turned to lead the way, she heard a voice in her head, 'That's not kind of you. You know the objective is to move on, not allow them to focus on this. Thomas is one of us, and the others are maybe not as immune as we initially thought they were. If Newt isn't, this won't end well.'

''Something wrong?'' Thomas asked, when he noticed Theresa wasn't following him. ''No, just thinking on your situation.'' she said, before following him towards the so-called infirmary. ''Here is where the med-jacks are. I'll go and ask Clint and Jeff if they can teach you.'' Thomas said. ''Should I wait here?'' Theresa asked, and Thomas nodded, before heading in.

''I don't like this, we never went this close to the griever hole before.'' Minho said. ''But we know they only come out when the maze is about to close. Newt won't be satisfied with just a shoe, it's worse than no answer at all.'' Alby said. ''I guess you're right.'' Minho said, before they headed closer, but somehow it didn't sit right with him.

''God fucking damn it, Newt, you could have died!'' the angry words that Ben had shouted still haunted Newt's mind. But what was more troublesome, was the disappointed expression Minho had shown back then, and the apologetic look as he studied Newt's leg. ''You can't run anymore.'' was all he said, and after that, their friendship had become more awkward. 'I wonder how Tommy'd react if he knew.' Newt thought, but he didn't actually want Thomas to know what he had done.

Speaking of Thomas, the teen walked up to him with a happy expression. ''You found something for her, then?'' Newt asked. ''Yeah, she wanted to help the medjacks out, or become a slopper. Jeff allowed her to help, for today, to see if she's any good. He thanked me, saying they really could use the help.'' Thomas said. ''Good call, the medjacks are shorthanded every now and then.'' Newt said.

''So, everyone is working, what do you usually do by now?'' Thomas asked. ''We make a round, seeing if everyone is able to do what they are supposed to do, but more importantly, if there are arises any trouble, we find a solution.'' Newt said. ''Like more material, or solving an argument.'' Thomas said. ''Exactly, but if someone is shorthanded, we help. If someone isn't feeling well, we stand in, and make sure that person rests. Most of the gladers are prideful, young men, unwilling to admit when they are not feeling well.'' Newt said, instantly thinking of Gally.

''When you were at the medjacks, did you see Gally there?'' he asked. Thomas thought it over. ''I did. When I talked with Jeff, Clint was asking him some questions. He mentioned something about a headache. It looked like Clint didn't want him to work today. Don't know if he'll listen of course.'' Thomas said. 'Good, he listened. Maybe I should drop by later on, to see how he's doing.' ''Thanks.'' Newt said, before adding, ''Let's start already.''

''So, what's wrong with this klunkhead.'' Jeff asked, after showing Theresa around. Gally snorted, as Clint replied, ''Something about a headache. He said Newt told him to go here. Maybe he should rest for the day. But it's symptoms are unusual. It comes and it goes, as if it's unnatural. Most headaches last longer then Gally described.'' Clint replied.

''Maybe it's not a headache. Sometimes your head can be dizzy, when you're thinking too much, or about something wrong in the past. It doesn't have to be a throbbing pain that continues to hurt.'' Theresa said. ''Looks like we got a real doctor here.'' Clint mockingly said. ''Maybe she was one before we got locked in here. What would you recommend against these temporary pains?'' Jeff asked.

''I... I don't know.'' she admitted. ''Well, just take some rest, and see how you're doing after a bit of sleep.'' Jeff told Gally. ''I can't. I've got work to do. It needs to be finished today.'' Gally said. ''Fine, be stubborn then, and go tend to that. You'll be back here in no time, most likely feeling worse.'' Clint said, and Jeff shook his head. ''No way. Rest first, and if it's that important, I'll ask Newt if he can see what can be done about it.'' ''Fine.'' Gally grouched, not wanting to get into an argument with Newt about this.

Newt had to admit, working with Tommy was exhausting. Tommy was curious and asked about everything, every single detail, but more importantly, he easily disagreed with the others. Which often resulted in the kind of argument he was supposed to prevent. A good leader should listen, but Tommy rather talked, that much was obvious. And then there was the fact that Tommy kept spacing out, and it felt as if Newt was talking to a freaking wall. And his mind just kept drifting towards Minho, Alby and Gally. Sometimes even to Ben.

''Thomas, could you see how Frypan is faring with supper, I want it to be done before the runners return. Seeing how late it's getting, they should be back sometime soon. I'll go and see how Gally's doing.'' Newt said. ''Sure, no problem. Uhm... I was wondering..'' Thomas started. ''Yeah?'' Newt asked, raising his eyebrow, wondering what Tommy wanted. ''Well, after supper, you usually do a status report with Minho about the maze. After that, could we maybe talk with eachother?'' Thomas asked. Somehow, he seemed nervous. ''Sure.'' Newt said, and it seemed as if a ton of weight had fallen of Thomas' shoulders. ''Great!'' he said.

Newt made his way towards the medjacks, where he found Clint softly talking with Jeff, and Theresa, looking over some medical supplies, to see if they were not over their due date. ''How are you doing?'' he asked Theresa, who looked up. ''Oh, hi, Newt. Good, I'm liking it so far, not a lot to yet, but some days are worse then others.'' she said.

''Let's hope you don't have too much to do. I don't like it when half the glade would be injured.'' Newt joked. ''Neither would I. Gally's the only one I've seen in here today, seems he could use the rest.'' she replied. ''Gally tends to overwork himself. Can I talk to him, or should I leave, and let him rest some more. The headache seemed pretty bad.'' Newt said.

''By any means, go talk with him. He hasn't mentioned anything about a headache since this morning.'' Jeff said, who had heard the question. ''Good that. Can't have our resident builder ill.'' Newt said, before heading over towards Gally. ''I did as you said, Newt. I'm resting, but the building isn't finished yet. Too bad, I was hoping to show it to you tonight. We could have conversations in there, or fight when we don't want others to see.'' Gally joked.

''It's fine. The maze probably wasn't finished in one day either, and I care more about your health, than a building. The others were doing fine today, they have done practically all the chores Tommy and I gave them. Do you want me to fetch supper?'' Newt said, before yawning. ''Maybe you should be resting, and I should fetch supper. You look tired.'' Gally said.

''Long day. I'll be fine.'' Newt said. ''I guess it's due to Thomas, cause he didn't know what to do, and kept picking fights, right? Told you it was not a good idea.'' Gally said. ''Just a lot on my mind, it's not Tommy's fault.'' Newt said. ''Is it my fault, then? For confessing? Did that throw you off so much?'' Gally asked in concern. ''No, more your well-being.'' Newt softly said.

''You are concerned for me? That's a first. Look out Newt, or you'll actually start caring about me.'' Gally said. ''Little early for that.'' Newt said, before Thomas came running in. ''Newt, you've got to come. It's an emergency. Jeff, Clint, you too.'' Thomas sounded as if in panic. ''What's wrong, Tommy?'' Newt asked.

''It's Alby... He is... he is...'' Newt gave him no time to finish his sentence, before hurrying towards the entrance of the maze. When he arrived, he found the gladers, staring in shock towards the ground. ''Let me trough.'' he demanded, as some gladers made way for him, only to find Minho giving him a desperate, and apologetic look. ''I'm so sorry.'' he said, before looking at Alby, who was not moving at all.

''Is he..?'' Newt didn't want to finish his sentence, and Minho nodded. Jeff, who checked for a pulse confirmed it with a nod. ''Away.'' Newt said, making the gladers go stiff. ''Go away.'' he commanded again, causing most, aside from Minho and Thomas, to leave. Of course, Jeff and Clint took Alby with them, to see if there was anything to be done, but as far as Jeff could tell, it was too late.

''Go away, Thomas.'' Newt said. ''I don't think-'' ''Get lost.'' Newt replied, and Thomas shared a look with Minho who nodded. ''Sure, Newt.'' Thomas promised, feeling sorry for both of them. ''You promised he'd be safe. What happened?'' Newt asked, crying. ''We found Ben's shoe. Alby didn't want to leave without finding more, and so we went towards the griever hole, to see if he was dragged there. We found no more traces, and before we knew it, a talon came out, stinging Alby. I tried to get him back here on time... but he had bled out.'' Minho explained.

''Now what?'' Newt asked in despair. ''Get some time to mourn. I'll go and tell the others to eat, and head to bed in time. Tomorrow, we should gather the keepers and see what needs to be done first.'' Minho said. ''I..I..'' Newt started, but Minho firmly shook his head. ''I know you want to be strong, and want to go on, but you should process this first.'' Minho told him.

''I'd like that.'' Newt said. ''Go towards your bed for now, I'll come and take your supper to you.'' Minho offered. ''Actually, I need to be alone for now. There is a building Gally made for that purpose. I'll be headed there. I won't be needing any supper.'' Newt said, before heading over towards the building Gally had made. It wasn't quite finished yet, it was merely a wooden floor, surrounded by walls, but it offered some alone time, and silence. ''Alby...'' he muttered, before caving in, and crying his heart out.

A few hours later, when the tears had run out, he heard someone knock. ''Occupied.'' Newt said, but heard Gally ask, ''I know, but can I come in?'' ''Go ahead.'' Newt said, and there was Gally with some blankets and a pillow. ''It's getting cold. You can stay here if you like, but you should keep yourself warm.'' he said, as he handed them to Newt.

''Thanks.'' Newt muttered as he took them. ''Anytime. I'm sorry for your loss. Alby was a good person.'' Gally said, before getting ready to leave again. But before he could, Newt stopped him. ''Don't. Don't leave me alone. I think I won't be able to handle that, and do something stupid again.'' he begged. ''Sure.'' Gally said, before sitting down next to Newt.


End file.
